


(Fucka-Fucka-Fucka) Fuck Me

by Missy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet's dizzy. Magenta's jaded.  And Columbia never thinks about Eddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fucka-Fucka-Fucka) Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Columbia/Janet/Magenta, voyeuristic-intentions

Janet was nearly woozy. She wondered blindly how she’d gotten back into her room, and why Columbia and Magenta were dressed like hookers, but the throbbing between her legs didn’t care who they were – as long as they fucked her.

“You two! Now!” 

Magenta turned to Columbia and shrugged. “Frankie’s magic works again.”

“It’s about time,” Columbia sighed, stripping off her corset. “I was about to pop!”

“Twit,” she rolled her eyes, but approached Janet and flopped down, face-first, between her legs.

Magenta watched, secretly wondering how much longer she’d have to wait before she and Riff could leave this place. 

But she couldn’t deny the enchantment of the moaning girl, or the devilish gleam in Columbia’s eyes as the tip of her tongue wiggled against warm tightness, teasing Rocky’s come out of Janet’s slippery, recently-opened hole.


End file.
